fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ensemble Pretty Cure
Ensemble Pretty Cure (アンサンブルプリキュア Ansanburu Purikyua) is a Precure fanseries created and written by Blaze-On-Fire . The series main motif is music,specifically the different genres of music Synopsis In the world of Rockefellus,songs are created to entertain both the people of the world and the people on Earth. However in the land of Coaxella,rivals to Rockefellus. Dischord and his lackeys created songs that spoke nothing of pleasures and dark desires (money,fame,revenge,etc and etc),their songs were able to corrupt peoples minds and make them forget anything other than their music. They decided to not only use it on the folks of their rivals,but also the people of earth,so they can finally destroy their rivals once and for all. Queen Thaleia rebelled against the plans of Dischord and sent her helpers to earth to find the Ensemble Pretty Cure,warriors who will defeat Dischord,break the curse of his songs,and restore order to music.. Characters Pretty Cure Keomi Setsuko/'Cure Pop '(キュアポップ Kyua Poppu)- A lively girl who always dreamed of being a famous pop idol. Her alter ego is Cure Pop,the pretty cure of pop music,her name means "pure melody child" Genseki Ongaku/'Cure Rock' (キュアロック Kyua Rokku)- A tomboy who loves to rock out,she hopes to start her own band and travel the world. Her alter ego is Cure Rock,the pretty cure of rock music,her name means "rock music" Kotone Chiyoko/'Cure Classic' (キュアクラシック Kyua Kurashikku)- A diligent and classy girl who plays piano and violin in the school's band. Her alter ego is Cure Classic,the pretty cure of classical music her name means "harp sound of a thousand generations" Hide Aika/'Cure Country '(キュアカントリー Kyua Kantorī)- A hardworking and rough girl who has a dream of finding love and cruising the road. Her alter ego is Cure Country,the pretty cure of country music,her name means " excellent love song" Emiyo Wakana/'Cure Swing' (キュアスイング Kyua Suingu)- A girl with a oddball sense of humor that's sure to give one a laugh,she can also play the trombone and saxophone. Her alter ego is Cure Swing,the pretty cure of swing and jazz music,her name means "blessed beautiful generation of harmonious music" Hitosashi Yoru/'Cure Disco' (キュアディスコ Kyua Disuko)- A hyperactive girl who loves to dance,she can dance even if there is no music,she can sometimes get out of control. Her alter ego is Cure Disco,the pretty cure of disco music her name means "dance night" Mascots Breve- A bird fairy from Rockefellus,he was sent to earth to find the Ensemble Pretty Cure,his name come from a word for a double whole note,Breve is loud and rambunctious Quaver- an owl fairy from Rockefellus,he was sent to earth to find the Ensemble Pretty Cure,his name comes from a word for a eighth note,unlike his brother Breve,Quaver is more quiet and reserved. Villains Dischord- The main antagonist,he was the one who created the manipulative music so that he could crush his rivals by using it on the humans on earth Sopran- The older brother of Tenor,a music artist who,along with his brother joined Dischord with the promise of riches and finding love. Tenor- The younger brother of Tenor,a music artist who,along with his brother joined Dischord with the promise of riches and finding love Racket- A loud and obnoxious music artist who doesn't take kindly to criticism,he joined Dischord by the promise of skyrocketing his music career. Hush-A shy aspiring singer with stage fright,she joined Dischord by the promise of overcoming her stage fright and becoming famous. Earworms- The monsters of the series,they are summoned when one plays their instrument of evil,the music (taking the form of a stream of music notes) will possess the nearest object or person,causing them to transform into a Earworm.. Supporting Characters Queen Thaleia- The queen of Rockefellus,she sent Breve and Quaver to earth to find the Ensemble Pretty Cure Locations Rockefellus- The land ruled by Queen Thaleia,music is created here for all the world and earth to hear and love. It's is named after the Rockefeller music hall Coaxella- The rival land to Rockefellus,home to Dischord and his underlings,it's name is based off Coachella and the word "Coax" which means to persuade someone Tempo Town- The town where the pretty cures live Galliard Academy- The school that the cures attend Items Curesettes- The cure's transformation device,to transform they must insert the cassettes into their respectable players and say "Pretty Cure,Strike up! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Music Themed Series